S.T.A.R. Labs
| image = | aliases = STAR Labs Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs Swann Technology And Research Altered acronym used on Smallville (TV series). | continuity = DC Universe DC Animated Universe Arrow The Flash Smallville | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = | enemies = | 1st appearance = ''Superman'', Vol. 1 #246 }} S.T.A.R. Labs, or STAR Labs is a fictional scientific research firm featured in various media relating to comic book titles published by DC Comics. It is considered the preeminent scientific analysis laboratory of the DC Universe and has been featured in many of DC's licensed works. It first appeared in ''Superman'', Volume 1 #246, cover-dated December, 1971. It was created by writer Cary Bates and artist Rich Buckler. The acronym stands for Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs, though it is also often spelled without the acronym, STAR Labs. Overview S.T.A.R. was founded by a scientist named Robert Meersman, who wanted a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or any business interests. He succeeded not only on a national scale, but an international one as well: S.T.A.R. Labs currently maintains facilities in Canada, Europe, Australia, and Japan as well as in the United States, with the total number of facilities numbering between twenty and thirty at last recorded count. Facilities Personnel * Frank (Batman 308) * Professor Orenstein Alternate media Flash (1990) On the original The Flash series, the administrator of S.T.A.R. Labs was Tina McGee. Initially, McGee was the only one who knew the truth about the laboratory accident at the Central City Police Station that gave forensics scientist Barry Allen super-speed. McGee designed a special body-suit that was used to study and regulate Barry's ever-increasing metabolism. She frequently had Barry visit the laboratory so she could various tests on him. Flash (2014) On the TV series Arrow as well as its spin-off series The Flash, S.T.A.R. Labs served as the single largest and significant scientific research institute in Central City. The head of S.T.A.R. Labs was Doctor Harrison Wells, who was responsible for the creation of a particle accelerator. On the night that the accelerator was first tested however, the device overloaded, sending rippling waves of energy across the city. The particle accelerator meltdown was responsible for transforming handfuls of innocent civilians into "metahumans", including Barry Allen, who took up the costumed identity of The Flash. Another casualty of the explosion was scientist Ronnie Raymond, who disappeared after the explosion and was presumed dead. He too, later turned up bearing fantastic metahuman abilities. After the controversial incident, S.T.A.R. Labs closed its doors, but still continued to run with the allegedly crippled Wells at the head, along with his young genius scientists, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Together, they tested Barry Allen and his new-found super-speed abilities and even designed him a special costume. Parts of the facility were converted into a holding chamber for other metahumans, specifically those who used their dangerous powers to commit crimes. Staff * Harrison Wells * Harrison "Harry" Wells - Earth-2 * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Ronnie Raymond Smallville On Smallville, the acronym stands for Swann Technology And Research, named after late scientist Virgil Swann. Notes & Trivia See also * S.T.A.R. Labs personnel * S.T.A.R. Labs appearances External Links * * S.T.A.R. Labs at Wikipedia * * * S.T.A.R. Labs at the DCU Online Wiki Appearances |-|Silver Age= * Batman 308 |-|Modern Age= * Adventures of Superman 517 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= References ----